


Contrast

by GoDownWithTheShips



Series: Heterochromia Soul Mates [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heterochromia, M/M, Soul Mate AU, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithTheShips/pseuds/GoDownWithTheShips
Summary: Upon birth, everyone is born with heterochromia. A remarkable event that grants everyone a soul mate. The right eye of a person is their natural eye color, and their left eye is the color of their soul mate’s. A person will have the multicolored eyes up until the moment they meet their soul mate, then their left eye becomes their natural eye color. For the most part, the soul mate’s eye color is slightly in the left eye to show the bond the two people have.Akaashi Keiji's natural eye color is green, and it is a wonderful eye color to have. On its own. For his other eye is gold, bright gold, full of vibrance. A color which on its own, is beautiful as well. However, when the two are a pair on Akaashi's face, he feels as if the contrast is just too great. He is not a fan that the only way to know his soul mate is by possessing this golden eye, and he truly wishes there was some other way. He wants his soul mate, but not with the cost of having to live with contrasting eye colors.Lucky for Akaashi, he's not going to have to live more than eighteen years with contrasting eyes.





	

Akaashi Keiji has never fully grasped why so many people think that having heterochromia is the best thing the world has ever been given. So many of his friends constantly marvel at their mismatched eyes, and speak of who their left eye truly belongs too. After all, who doesn’t want to ponder the person they are destined to be with? Akaashi is in that category as well, even though he rather the way he knows his soul mate when they finally meet is not by having one of his eyes. 

He wants his soul mate as much as any other person does, but he rather it be done by any means other than having one of his eyes be the color of his soul mate’s. After all, green and gold are an odd combination to possess. 

His right eye is a green, slightly grey eye; which is fine with him. His left eye is gold, bright gold that is full of so much life and energy; also fine. The problem is when he looks at both eyes as a set, because in his opinion, the contrast is too great. 

Akaashi sighs and closes his eyes a second before he reopens them and straightens out his tie. He knows he shouldn’t be upset about the colors, no one has ever remarked that he is weird looking because of his eyes, but he is still self conscious about it. 

“Keiji, you need to be downstairs soon if you want to have breakfast before you have to leave,” Akaashi’s mom yells as he finally gets his tie straight and resigns himself for the day about having his eyes.

“I’ll be down in a second, mother,” Akaashi barely yells as he grabs his backpack from besides his desk before exiting his room and heading down the stairs.

 

By the time Akaashi gets out of his cram school session, the sky is already dark and the temperature has dropped as one would expect in late February. The sudden chill makes him pull his scarf tighter around his neck, and he buries his hands in his pockets as he follows the crowd away from the building and to the train station. 

He could walk home if he wanted too, his house is only right outside the city in the suburbs, but he rather not deal with the night life that clogs the streets sometimes. He’s had some instances where it took much longer to reach his home more than normal, because he had gotten caught up in a ridiculous amount of foot traffic.

The train station gates are in front of him before he knows it, and he hastily takes his pass out of his pocket to scan it in order to avoid annoying anyone behind him. The last thing he needs is for some old women to start yelling at him about how him and his generation are so inconsiderate while she realizes she left her pass at home five minutes after backing up the line.

His savage thought makes him chuckle as he makes his way down the stairs and to the platform to wait for his train. The monitors indicate that it’s running on time, so he knows his wait in the cold will only be for a few minutes. 

Akaashi’s simply letting his mind relax and wander as he waits for his train, but a sudden exclamation of excitement makes him jump and turn his head towards the other end of the platform where the sound came from. Everyone else seems to have found the shout intriguing as well, so he can hardly see who, or what, made the noise.

However, as the train moves into the station, people move closer to the edge and he briefly gets a glance at some spiked white hair, before he as well makes his way to the train. He wonders if the man with the strange hair will board as well, but when he looks out the window, he can see that the man is still standing in the same spot with two other males. 

The train moves before he can even process how he other two have hair just as strange as the man who may have made the excited yelp earlier on.

 

Akaashi slowly makes his way down the stairs to the train platform in case the man from yesterday is around; he thinks he could possibly see him for real on the stairs. However, there is no white haired male anywhere on the platform Akaashi notes as he hits the bottom and makes his way towards the edge in order to wait for the train to come in.

He isn’t going to have to wait as long as he did yesterday for the train since he had taken his time getting to the station and down the stairs in order to possibly see the man from last night again. He knows it’s foolish to think he’ll see him again when he had never seen him before at the station, but he is extremely intrigued by the man for some reason and wishes to see him again.

It’s probably due to the hair, Akaashi thinks as he sees the train coming into the station. It’s not everyday someone around his age has white hair, and especially not in the shape of a great horned owl. Akaashi hadn’t realized it last night, but after thinking it over on his way home and to school today, he remembered what the hair reminded him of. Perhaps that is why he’s drawn to the man, he wants to know if the hairstyle is intentional or not.

Akaashi smiles as he enters the train with the thought that perhaps the man too is a bit obsessed with owls. If he is, Akaashi wishes he had chosen to attend Fukurodani as well; the school is essentially designed to house owl lovers and lookalikes. 

Akaashi takes his seat in the barely full train car as he chuckles at the thought of how some of his classmates truly resemble owls. He briefly has the thought that his left eye is owl like, before he has to catch himself on the chair as the train rushes forward. The thought is forgotten as he resituates himself on the seat and gives a fleeting glance to the train platform in hopes of possibly seeing the man again.

 

Akaashi forgets the man with the strange hair as the end of his second year in high school rolls around. His days get busier, and even cram school seems to amp enough to make his mind solely focused on school. Even as March ends and April starts, his mind does not think of the boy as he begins to adjust to being a third year.

It’s only during summer break months later, when he’s walking to the local convenience store to get some ice cream to cool down in the ridiculous heat does his mind once again recall the strange man. The memory popping up as he sees a blob with a similar hair color run into the store before him.

The pace of his steps picks up a bit, as he decides he wants to be able to finally and clearly see the man who has the owl like hair. The doors slide open as he steps in front of them, and a cool breeze hits him as he makes his way into the store, searching for both the man and the ice cream.

A soft hello reaches his ears, and he waves his hand in the general direction in acknowledgement. He doesn’t mean to be rude, but his mind is solely focused on finding the strange man in the store. 

The aisles aren’t that tall for Akaashi, but as he glances across them, he sees no hair resembling the one he is searching for. He slowly makes his way towards the ice cream in hopes of possibly seeing the hair all of a sudden, but as he steps in front of the ice cream container, he has yet to spot the man.

A little annoyed at the lack of success on his quest, Akaashi starts to grumble to himself about the strange man and his inability to let Akaashi see him. He’s so caught up in his thoughts as he grabs his ice cream that he jumps backwards when a sudden shout penetrates the air.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Is suddenly ringing in Akaashi’s ears and the store, and it takes himself a moment to collect himself before he turns around and follows the sound down a few aisles.

“You guys said you would be here a while ago!” Reaches his ears when he is only one aisle over from the sound, and after realizing there’s more than one person present, he pretends to browse the assortment of chips at the end of the aisle.

“Sorry, Bro. Kenma decided to put up a fight about going out.”

“It’s too hot.” 

“I’ll forgive you Kenma! Kuroo, buy me ice cream and I’ll forgive you.”

A grumble as a response reaches Akaashi’s ears, and he’s too caught up on the interaction to realize that the ice cream is closest to his hiding spot. His brain registers the information tad too late, and suddenly brown eyes are starring into his.

“Oh ho ho?” The man utters as he keeps his eyes locked on Akaashi’s. At first, it’s harmless starring, but suddenly the other man’s eyes narrow, matched Akaashi notes, as he takes a step back.

“Bo, you should come meet someone,” the man yells back towards his friends as he gives Akaashi a grin before moving around him and heading to the ice cream.

“Who? Who?” Is almost hooted towards Akaashi as he hears excited footsteps make their way towards him. His mind is telling him to book it out of the store, but his body does not react and suddenly there is another man standing in front of him.

Not just any man either, no, the man who styles his hair like a great horned owl. The man who is now openly starring at Akaashi with his mouth wide open. Akaashi doesn’t understand why at first, but as his eyes move to the only place he hadn’t observed on the man, he realizes why.

The golden eye he had always thought was weird and too contrasting to his green eye is now starring back at him with its other half. The sudden intensity of both golden eyes makes Akaashi grasp the bottom of his shirt, but he keeps his eyes level with the other man. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! You’re my soul mate? That’s so cool! You’re so pretty and you have the prettiest eyes, and Kuro said I would never find my soul mate, but look, here you are! Do you live around here? I’m only visiting Kenma, and I guess Kuroo! This is so cool, how old are yo-“ 

“Bokuto.”

“Ah, sorry.” Akaashi watches as the third voice owner pops around the corner and scolds the man, his soul mate. Who is now rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and looking at Akaashi with wide eyes. 

Cute, Akaashi thinks as he gives the man a soft small and allows for his hand to leave his shirt and go towards the man.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, and I do live around here. I’m seventeen and a third year at Fukordani,” Akaashi breathes out as the man takes his hand to shake before he freezes and suddenly drops to the ground.

“I forgot to say my name!” He exclaims as he clutches his head, falls to his knees, and moves his head back in despair.  
Akaashi supposes he should be more concerned about the sudden shift in behavior, but for someone reason, he finds himself lightly chuckling and then full on laughing as he watches the man pout on the floor. He doesn’t notice the sudden stares the other two men give him, since he’s half hunched over laughing. So he misses as his soul mate stops pouting and starts smiling brightly as he watches Akaashi laugh. Then he misses the way the inquisitive stare of the other turns to disgust as he watches his friend, still on the ground, smile lovingly at his new soul mate.

“So, I was right,” reaches all of their ears as Akaashi finally stops laughing and his soul mate picks himself up off of the ground.

“That’s why you called him over?” The man who had been looking at the new couple with disgust mutters out as he moves to stand beside the tall man and take his hand that’s not holding a bag full of ice cream.

“I figured anyone having a golden soul mate eye is probably Bokuto’s.” The man shrugs as he squeezes the hand that had just intertwined with his.

“Bokuto? That’s your name?” Akaashi inquires as he helps the man in question stand up.

“Bokuto Koutaro! Your soul mate for life!” He yells as he moves to wrap an arm around Akaashi while fist pumping the other into the air.

“Well, it’s not as if soul mates only last for a day,” Akaashi contends back, and as everyone freezes at his sudden response, he wonders if he was too harsh. The thought is eradicated though when his soul mate’s body is suddenly all around his and various chuckles are reaching his ears.

“Akaassshhiiiii!” Hits his ears loudly, and after hearing no malice or true hurt in his name, he allows himself to puts his arms around the man. It makes his head get pulled closer to the man’s chest, and he greatly appreciates that the change allows him to take in the wonderful biceps his soul mate possesses. 

“Bo, don’t squish him,” The taller of the other two lightly yells at Bokuto as he watches his friend completely wrap himself around his soul mate. Akaashi in truth doesn’t mind at all to being pressed against his soul mate’s muscular body, but he does lean back slightly in order to indicate that he wants to be left go. He can’t come off creepy after only knowing the guy for five minutes.

“Sorry,” the man mumbles as he lets go of Akaashi.

“It’s fine,” Akaashi responds back as he gives Bokuto a small smile and notices that his left eye has hints of green scattered throughout the iris. Akaashi smiles as he notices it, and it makes him happy to know that he has a mark to let everyone know that Bokuto is his soul mate.

“Oh, and this is Kuroo and Kenma! They’re soul mates too! They’ve been together forever!”

“Nice to meet you,” Akaashi says as he turns around to look at the other two. He noticed Kuroo’s matches eyes before, but now he notices the other man’s, pale gold. 

“For the most part it’s nice, but I lost 1000 yen because of you,” Kuroo throws at Akaashi as he puts a frown on his face.

“Kuro, you never win any bets, don’t be surprised you lost this one,” Kenma contends as he glances as his soul mate.

Akaashi watches with slight fascination as Kuroo turns to meet Kenma’s eyes, and lets out a soft smile as he glances down at the shorter boy. Akaashi can practically see the love they have for each other as they hold their gazes and share soft smiles. It makes Akaashi smile as he watches, and he silently prays that he and Bokuto will have something like that.

“Well, I’m still hungry. Can we head back to Kenma’s? You come too ‘Kaashi!”

Akaashi turns his head to see Bokuto looking at him, and he nods his head as he follows Kuroo and Kenma to the cashier with Bokuto besides him, so that everyone but Kuroo can pay for their goods.

Akaashi doesn’t even have his ice cream up on the counter before Bokuto is yelling about him paying it. The gesture takes him by surprise, but Akaashi graciously lets Bokuto buy his ice cream, and without even thinking, he takes Bokuto’s hand after they leave the store and make their way towards Kenma’s.

 

*Bonus*

“Oikawa, Mattsun, Makki come here and meet my soul mate!” Bokuto yells as into Oikawa’s house as he pulls Akaashi in, Kuroo and Kenma not far behind.

“Do we finally get to meet the ever elusive Akaashi?” A voice pipes in as Akaashi is dragged into a living room the moment his shoes are off.

“I’m surprised it’s taken two weeks,” another voice utters, and as Akaashi enters the room through Bokuto’s pulling, he notices the two men sitting on the couch who voiced their opinions moments ago.

Both of them are tall and slim, but their hair colors are almost complete opposites. The man who Akaashi believes spoke first has short, straight, and pink hair contemplating a smug grin on his face. The other, who is lazily starring at him, has dark, short, and curly hair. His arm is wrapped around the other’s shoulders, and Akaashi notes that their eyes are matching and the left of each has hint of the other’s eye color in them.

“You weren’t lying when you said he was pretty, Bokuto. Damn,” the pink haired one mutters as he throws a sly smirk at the two of them. Bokuto practically preens at the compliment, and Akaashi merely says thanks as he moves further into the room with the others behind him.

“Okay, I’m ready to meet him!” A voice sings from a room over, and Akaashi watches a beautiful, brown haired man walks into the room with a smile and his arms open wide. Only, the smile drops and the arms fall limply to his sides as Akaashi and his eyes meet.

“No fair!” The man yells as he throws himself onto the back of the couch and his friends sitting there.

Everyone, but Akaashi seems to understand the man’s reaction. Akaashi just stands there wide eyed as he watches everyone smirk at the sulking man. He’s not sure what he thought his first impression of Oikawa would be, but he did not think it would be crazy.

“Hanger-san is upset that someone is more attractive than him,” the dark haired one on the couch remarks as he gently pats Oikawa’s head. This seems to wake the man out of his sulking, because suddenly he is half leaning over the couch, pointing at Akaashi, and glaring while almost crying.

“You can’t be prettier than me!” 

Akaashi is taken back by the comment, and owlishly blinks his eyes as he tries to process what Oikawa had said. Does he really consider Akaashi more attractive than himself? The thought is still trying to process through his mind as two large arms wrap around his waist and pull him slightly back into an already familiar and warm chest.

“Akaashi is prettier than everyone,” Bokuto mutters into Akaashi’s hair, his nose moving in it a tad bit. The gesture obstructs Bokuto’s view, so he doesn’t see the moment fire flashes in Oikawa’s eyes before he tries to hop the couch only to belly flop halfway onto it and the floor.

The hysteric laughing is what makes Bokuto look up, and as he notices Oikawa half on the couch, half on the floor, he finds himself chuckling along with everyone. Even Akaashi is laughing as Oikawa tries to yell that he is never allowed over.

**Author's Note:**

> If only I could write scholarship essays as fast as this. This probably is my last update for a little bit; I just really wanted to get a bokouaka chapter out. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the iwaoi version, and feel free to comment different ideas for the ships/stories! I definitely want to write more, and I would love to have aspects readers want in the stories.


End file.
